dragoon_kingfandomcom-20200214-history
Deathborn S.S.
Deathborn S.S., the Destroyer of Worlds, also known as Deathborn and Destroyer was the final major antagonist in the manga/anime series, Dark Game!. As the main antagonist of the Deathborn S.S. Saga, Deathborn was the final Destroyer produced under the Deathborn Army's Deathborn Machine Series, created by Dr. Genesis, and synthesized by the founder of the Deathborn Army, and organic father of its creation, Admiral Deathborn. It was created through the Memory Brain, a memory chip storing data from all of the greatest fighters in the world. Deathborn steadily went from a simple machine bent on destroying everything in its path, to actually developing human characteristics. This was a result of the advancements within its design. After it's upgraded revival, Deathborn develops a sense of thought, having its own ideals on life. Deathborn's path of destruction caused it to reflect on its life, realizing that it had only a simple-minded objective. As a result, Deathborn decided to complete its lifeline and goal by executing itself, seeing it as the only way to come full circle with itself. Many of Deathborn's more human qualities were developed sometime during his fights with Ginta Typhoon, personally crediting him for helping Deathborn find its roots. Deathborn's origins were spawned from blueprints made by the Rare Hunters. |- | class="clearcell" colspan="2"| :Quote ::"I am destruction, I am Deathborn!!" |} Personality Deathborn initially known as the Prototype, where it didn't express a sense of personality or any human characteristics. Deathborn lived true to its name, only bent on chaos and mass destruction. Upon several changes within the re-modeling of Deathborn, it remained relatively the same. However, Deathborn was a lot more responsive to the Deathborn Army upon its re-model. Deathborn remained the same after the re-model, but was a lot more tamed and controlled. After its confrontations with Ginta Typhoon, Deathborn's Memory Brain Hardrive began adapting to Ginta's feelings. As a result, Deathborn developed personality traits of its own. Deathborn was shown to be detached, stoic, and always serious. Deathborn rarely ever showed any signs of kindness towards others, and was rather apathetic to even his founder and creator. Eventually, Deathborn develops a strange bond towards Ginta, valuing him for being a key component in finding its roots. Upon its death, Deathborn has only credited Ginta as the only person it truly respects. Appearance Background Information Dark Game! Deathborn S.S. Saga Powers and Abilities Fighting Style 'Excessive:' Abilities *'Memory Data': **'Adaptability': **'Stored Power': **'Body Clear': **'Synthesis': *'Upgrade - Version 1': *'Upgrade - Version 2': Techniques *'Photon Sphere' (フォトンスフィアFotonsufia): Deathborn generates its energy through the circle contraptions on his palms. Afterwards, Deathborn shoots a transparent electrical ball at its target, atomizing it. This technique breaks down the structure of whatever it touches. *'Demolition Dive' (解体ダイブKaitai Daibu): Deathborn jumps high into the air, releasing a constant flow of energy. Afterwards, it smashes down on its opponent, shattering them completely. *'Ultimate Defense' (究極の防衛Kyūkyoku no bōei): In case of any threat, Deathborn materializes an impenetrable defense, capable of stopping any form of attack. Striking Deathborn with this defense up results in the opponent instantly drained of all of their own energy. *'Planetary Tear' (プラネットティアPuranettotia): Deathborn spreads his arms away from each other. Afterwards, it rips open a void, enveloping the world within itself. Deathborn refers to this as its ultimate technique. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Major Antagonist Category:Deathborn Machine Series Category:Destroyer Category:Deathborn Army Category:Artificial Element